Best New Years Ever
by Mrs.Pattinson1991
Summary: Bella comes home for New Years from college and gives a wolf she never thought about some attention! Oneshot for now!


**Happy New Year everyone! Here is a little one-shot present to all of my Jared and Bella fans out there! I have been dabbling on it since New Year's Eve! Put it in alert if you like it because I may continue it after Never Say Never wraps up here soon! As usual REVIEW and let me know what you think. May your new year bring you everything you ever wanted xoxo quick note I am not a fan of imprinting and it is supposed to be rare so only Sam has imprinted no one else!**

The best decision I ever made was the decision to leave Forks Washington after the newborn battle with the Cullen's. My relationship with Edward was never healthy, I knew this from the beginning but having someone love me was more important than my life. Sitting there seeing Jacob broken and destroyed by what I had brought into his life made me take a second look at everything that was going on. Edward didn't take it very well we hadn't talked since and for that honestly I was grateful. My life became normal again, I went to college met some awesome people and lived a plane Jane life.

"What are your New Year's plans?" My new best friend Ashley asked putting her brown hair up in a pony tie like she always does. Ashley and I hit it off the first day of our advanced literacy class; she had brown hair and brown eyes. Her parents divorced when she was young and we became best friends within days.

"I'm thinking I might head back to Forks for a few days, being in college near my mom makes it so I can't see my dad much. I miss him" I confessed and she smiled.

"Will you be bringing Damon with you?" She questioned before I glared. Damon was Ashley's brother; she pressured us to start dating 3 months after we became friends. Damon was perfect in every sense of the word; he was built like Emmett and acted just like him. It was like dating my best friend and big brother; we were together for 2 years before he left me for a big breasted red head. I hadn't dated since, this being my last year I wanted to stay free and enjoy it.

"No I will not be thank you very much" I said ripping my shirt out I her hands with a laugh.

"Mind if I come? I kind of want to meet Embry" she said with a smile. About a year ago we posted a picture of ourselves on twitter, the sun was setting and we were on the beach with my mom. We all squished together for a photo and I labeled it my BFF's, Embry commented and they had been talking online ever since.

"We could stop in Seattle before we come home, we could visit your dad" I said and she nodded.

"I need to find out if I can get the time off from the bookstore" she stated.

"I booked 7 days off for the both of us a few weeks ago, I know how much you want to go to Forks, La Push and even Seattle" I said and she starting freaking out about packing and such.

A day later and we were arriving in Forks via plane and rental cars. We pulled up in front of my father's house and he came running out along with Seth. I was pulled into huge hugs before the introductions started, I was so happy to see Seth he is one of the sweetest boys I had ever met.

"Sue wants us to have dinner at her house tonight, pre New Year's celebration" dad stated as Seth carried our bags inside.

"That sounds like fun" I said smiling.

"Who's all going to be there?" Ashley asked.

"Just the family" dad said and I smiled. He was finally happy with someone who loved him with all of her heart, Sue was amazing and I love her endlessly.

"And Jacob" Seth added.

"Oh" I said siting down on the couch, I hadn't talked to Jacob since we parted ways and I told him he needed to move on because I was.

"Jacob is family since he got engaged to Leah" dad stated before walking out of the room.

"Jacobs engaged?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah, Leah and he have been together for about a year now. It was weird, after you left it's like something happened inside Jacob" Seth explained and I smiled.

"I'm happy for him" I said before there was a knock at the door revealing Leah on the other side.

"I just wanted to warn you, if you so much as bat an eyelash at my fiancée I will rip you into pieces" she said.

"Excuse me but who in the hell do you think you are?" Ashley asked, did I forget to mention she is extremely protective of her friends.

"Leah Clearwater, me and this witch have history" she said glaring at me.

"I don't give a damn what history you people have, she is here to visit family don't make me mad" Ash yelled.

"Oh sweetie I'm an animal when I'm mad" Leah challenged.

"I don't care" Ashley said and in my door appears two Quileute guys appeared in my doorway, I immediately recognized them as Paul and Jared.

"That's enough Leah" Paul said stepping in.

"Seriously Leah, cool your jets. She hasn't done a damn thing to you so stop being such a witch" Jared said.

"Whatever, just remember what I said Swan" she said before storming off shoving Jared and Paul as she went.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, suddenly I'm feeling flushed" Ashley said eyeing the guys up and down.

"Nice to see you again Bells" Jared said coming up and hugging me. Paul came up next and hugged me, I stepped in awkwardly.

"I don't bite" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"You still got it" Jared said laughing.

"Just because you're the only one who doesn't have someone to kiss at midnight tomorrow doesn't mean you should laugh" Paul stated.

"Rachel? Yeah no thanks" Jared stated.

"You're dating Rachel Black" I said giggling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paul said.

"The same thing I meant" Jared said winking at me, so I smiled back.

"Are you coming to our New Year's party at Emily's tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Doubtful" I answered.

"We have to get back to patrolling but you should come, I will keep you company" Jared said.

"Maybe" I stated before they left.

Ashley made a big deal over the exchange with Jared and me when I told her New Year's morning.

"We should go he totally wants you" she said and I laughed.

"They were just being nice he doesn't 'want me'" I stated.

"Bella seriously, take one for the team" she begged.

"You just want me to go so you can have a crazy epic romantic night with Embry" I said and she shrugged.

Needless to say around three in the afternoon I was calling Emily to ask what time we should get there. She was so excited I was going to be there, until Ashley stole the phone from me and filled Emily on Jared and me. Now not only did I have to deal with Ashley pushing the two of us together Emily had now joined the match making crew.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Ashley questioned.

"Jeans and a shirt" I answered.

"Seriously Bella you got to dress up a bit" she stated and I threw my shirt at her. It was dark blue tight fitting and sparkly, it had a v neck which tied in the back. It came about an inch above my waistline.

"Oh miss Swan you had a plan all along" she said before winking. I laughed as she decided it was her time to freak out about meeting Embry. She looked so cute in her jeans and red strapless top; sometimes I would pay to be flat chested. She pinned my hair up in a messy sophisticated bun so I curled hers.

When we were finally getting close to Emily's Ash turned the music down.

"Are you going to ask Jacob why they weren't at Sue's dinner last night?" Ash asked.

"I don't feel like it, Sue was so upset and I will defend her just not tonight" I confessed.

"It just seems a little fishy that Leah comes around flipping out then they bail on dinner without a second thought to her mother" she stated and I nodded.

"I totally understand what you mean" I stated pulling into Emily's front drive. I was shocked that how many people were happy to see me; it was like I had myself back to where I was back in Forks. I wasn't very excited to see Jacob and Leah things with them were all glares.

"What is your problem?" I asked Jacob when Leah went to walk with her cousin Emily. Emily had told me earlier on the phone that she and Leah were finally getting back to their friendship they had before the Sam debacle.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He answered and I scoffed.

"Why did you bail on Sue last night? She was really hurt" I stated as he poured some punch in his cup.

"We have spent a hundred dinners with Sue and will continue having dinners with her" He stated.

"Well this one was important to her" I said.

"What was so special about this one?" He questioned.

"Her future husbands daughter was in town for the first time in years, she was looking forward to having the entire family together for an evening" I answered and he gave me a chilling laugh.

"Don't you mean her future husbands back stabbing bitch of a daughter is back in town?" He stated and the entire room went quiet. I hated this person that Jacob had become, I didn't want to stand here and argue with him but I knew I needed to get everything off my chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"You back stabbed me Bella that's what that means, I was there when you needed me the most and you weren't there for when I needed you the most. I picked you up from nothing when Edward left but when his family caused the entire right side of my body to shatter you took off to Jacksonville, that's loyalty" He stated.

"I've never loved you Jacob, not in the way you needed me too. It wasn't fair what we were doing to each other" I said.

"No Bella what I was doing was fair, loving you and standing by you unconditionally no matter what was going on in our lives. What you were doing stringing me along like a good little puppy, getting me to jump through hoops to even get you to notice me that wasn't fair" He said before walking out of the room. My eyes filled with tears and before I knew it Ashley had me in her arms as I cried on my best friends shoulder.

"I think I want to take a walk" I said.

"Sure just let me just tell Embry" She said before I grabbed her arm.

"I'd prefer to go alone" I said with my eyes filling with tears. She nodded with understanding and let me go on my way but someone else was determined to not let me out of his sight.

"Bella" Jared yelled running up to me.

"Hey" I said stopping about a block from Emily's.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I will live" I stated and he smiled.

"You have always been tough Bella, I know that you and Jacob will get past whatever tension is between you two you always do" He said.

"It's just hurtful, Jacob is never mean to me" I said thinking back to the rude things he said.

"I know Bella but with all the history you two have you have to expect some hard feelings" Jared explained and I knew he was right. I shivered when a gust of cold air ran through my body; Jared gave a quick snarky giggle.

"Don't laugh at me" I stated smiling.

"My house is a block from here; did you want to go grab a sweater?" he asked and I nodded. We walked up to his house as he opened the door, you could tell Jared and his moms life wasn't exactly easy from the way it looked on the outside but on the inside you could tell how much she loved him and how they formed a family unit. He led me up the stairs to grab a sweater from his room; I thought it was sweet all of the pictures of a small Jared that lined the walls.

"Ok here's my room, but first I want to say none of the guys have ever been in here and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them what is on the other side" He said before opening his door.

"I didn't know you were into art" I said walking up to one of the many paintings on his wall. They were gorgeous, sunsets, beaches and beautiful scenery.

"I paint, when I have free time" He stated and my jaw dropped. These paintings were all amazing and they looked so professionally done.

"Why doesn't anyone know?" I asked.

"I think the guys wouldn't understand" He said.

"Seriously Jared these are amazing" I said running my fingers along one painting of the moon.

"I find that when I am in wolf form I can see things so clearly so I just recapture that" He stated, you could see the pride on his face when he spoke about the paintings. The 2 drinks I had at Emily's were starting to go to my head, I never thought of Jared in any sort of sexual way but being here with him in such an intimate setting and spilling all of his secrets to me made him extremely irresistible.

He handed me a painting he had kept in his closet, it was a huge picture of a wolf howling at the moon and I immediately knew it was one of the guys since I recognized the color pattern of brown and grey.

"Which one is this?" I asked.

"Me" He replied and I smiled.

"This is really amazing Jared" I said handing it back to him.

"Keep it" He stated placing it on the ground.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I want you to have it" He said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

"We should probably get back to the party" He stated and I looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table reading 11:59pm.

"I don't think we are going to make the countdown" I said as he quickly opened his window. I smiled as you could hear people counting down. Jared and I joined in at 6 and followed every one else's until we screamed "Happy New Year" with smiles on our faces. We stood still for a couple seconds before I heard him mumble "Fuck it". He took one large step towards me which ended up putting us chest to chest before he pressed his lips to mine. One hand found its way to the side of my face and the other to my lower back. I threw both of my arms around his neck as I surrendered to him; his warm lips worked their way against mine in an urgency and passion.

"Happy New Year's Bella" He said against my lips, I walked backwards until my knees came in contact with the bottom of the bed. He fell on top of me and gave a quick laugh before resuming his attention to my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his manhood press against me, I could tell he was big I'm sure all the wolves were though. He gave a slight moan at the contact before pulling his shirt over his head; he kept himself propped up looking over my features.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Having sex I think" I answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this? A few people might have something to say about it" He stated.

"I don't care what anyone has to say" I said as I lifted my shirt over my head. Not wearing a bra left my breasts on display for him, he took a deep breath.

"I don't care either" He said giving back into my lips, feeling our chests rise and fall together. The need became urgent and before I knew it we had a steady thrusting pace going with each other, this was like something I had never experienced. Jared knew exactly what he needed to do to make this enjoyable for me; he was hitting every spot that drove me wild.

"Jared" I screamed as I came down from my orgasm to feel his release coming into the condom.

"Wow" He said laying back down beside me once he dealt with the protection.

"Best New Year's Ever" I said and he nodded before we both cuddled and fell asleep.


End file.
